Great White Shark (Depth)
|-|Normal= |-|Battle Scarred= |-|Sand Striker= |-|Specimen 8= |-|Icemaw= |-|Lil' Tooth= |-|Clarence, the Gentleshark= |-|Orca= |-|Dunkleosteus= |-|Blue Streak= |-|冰火龍 (Frostfire Dragon)= |-|Albino= |-|Chained= |-|Exogel= |-|Tribal (White)= |-|Tribal (Black)= |-|冰龍 (Frost the Ice Dragon)= |-|火龍 (Flame the Fire Dragon)= Summary Great White Sharks are one of the playable shark species in the game, Depth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Great White Shark Origin: Depth Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Large shark, varies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to a real life Great White Shark, further enhanced by evolutions), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Natural Camouflage, Large Size (Type 0), Pain Resistance (Normally, higher with evolutions), Rage Power (Various abilities and evolutions), Damage Reduction (via Devastating Fury/Juggernaut), Regeneration (To an unknown extent, likely Mid-Low; higher with evolutions), Status Effect Inducement via Serrated Teeth, Body Control (Can increase its temperature), Stealth Mastery, Can breath underwater, Resistance to toxins, status effects, tranquilizers, and being tagged (via Placoid Scales), Cyborgization (Specimen 8 only), Resistance to Cold and Ice (Icemaw only), Transformation (Flame the Fire Dragon and Frost the Ice Dragon only), possibly Longevity (Flame the Fire Dragon, Frost the Ice Dragon, Battle Scarred, and others) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than weaker sharks, who can easily break walls. Members of the species like Specimen 8 could bite through a titanium containment fence.; Comparable to the real Great White Shark, Orca, Dunkleosteus terrelli, and baby Megalodon) Speed: At least Peak Human (Swims much faster than humans), possibly Superhuman (Comparable to the other sharks) Higher with evolutions. Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Easily lift humans and seals), likely Class 1 (Comparable to real Great White Sharks) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically (Shakes off bullets and explosives), higher with Devastating Fury (Decreases all damage received by 50%) and evolutions Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: High animalistic (Can form strategies and coordinated with other sharks. Can out smart/maneuver around trained divers.), likely Average for Flame and Frost Weaknesses: None notable besides the weaknesses of normal sharks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devastating Fury/Juggernaut: * When activated, The Great White reduces all damage and is unaffected by nets and slowing effects. Evolutions: * Bloody Feat: Regenerates by feasting. * Bloody Fury: After killing a victim, The Great White becomes enraged, and will regenerate it's resistances in a short period of time. * Mine Digger/Minesweeper: Can sense the locations of mines and buoys with a powerful sense of smell and electromagnetic senses. * Hemogenesis: Can heal quickly when withdrawing from a fight, due to its ability to form new blood cells quickly. * Powerful Tail: Can still swim at full speed when holding on to a victim. * Adrenaline Glands: Taking damage increases its resistance. * Determined/Headstrong: Nose is hardened allowing it to do more damage to the environment and STEVEs. * Thirst for Justice/Hangry: Awakens so hungry it is enraged. Rage gives the Shark infinite stamina for a time and higher resistance. * Hydroacoustics: Uses sonar to detect nearby survivors. * Analgesia: The shark easily recovers and shakes of pain/damage, but loses resistance/stamina. * Murderous Instinct: Can activate evolutions that require survivors by eating seals. * Placoid Scales: Resists the ammunition special effects. * Agile Fin: Increases speed and mobility. * Sharp Fins: Harms divers just by swimming next to them, destroys nets easier. * Electroreception: Can identify the weapon his opponent is wielding. * Serrated Teeth: Leave bleeding wounds that will slowly kill an opponent without medical treatment. * Blind Point: Allows the Great White to dodge and outmaneuver diver's attacks. * Fast Fin: Can increase its body temperature to preserve energy then release it in a burst of speed. * Revitalized Madness: After eating a diver/opponent, the Great White will be fully healed and his abilities will be able to be used immediately. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Depth Category:Sharks Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Species Category:Fish Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dragons Category:Camouflage Users Category:Mammals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users